1. Field
The following description relates to a signal transmitting-receiving apparatus using a Bluetooth scheme and a Wi-Fi scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with activation of location-based services, apparatuses and methods that provide location-based services indoors as well as outdoors have been proposed.
As the location-based services, many apparatuses and methods have been proposed based on a mobile-centric configuration, rather than a server-centric configuration.
As apparatuses and methods to provide the location-based services, an angle of arrival (AOA) technology using a Bluetooth scheme is rapidly spreading.
A signal transmitting-receiving apparatus using Bluetooth AOA technology incorporates Bluetooth and a Wi-Fi module. In a case in which a Bluetooth AOA operation and a Wi-Fi signal reception operation are simultaneously performed, a problem occurs in which a coupled Bluetooth transmission signal influences a Wi-Fi signal reception operation.